La Familia Vongola y El Imperio Tokyo de Cristal
by AriSkyYuki
Summary: La Famiglia Vongola conocera a las guerreras de Tokyo de Cristal, sus vidas quedaran unidas cuando deban de enfrentarse a un enemigo en comun que desea la destruccion de la Famiglia Vongola y que conoce "rumores" del Imperio Tokyo de Cristal. Viejos aliados han llegado a ayudar a las senshis y a unirse a Vongola. Reviews! no se arrepentiran.
1. Introduccion

**La Famiglia Vongola y el Imperio Lunar**

_**Summary:**_ Tsuna y sus amigos, después de la batalla de los representantes, despues de ser nombrado por su tutor Neo Vongola Primo, creyeron que no tendrían mas problemas, pero todo acaba cuando una nueva famila mafiosa esta decidida a acabar con Vongola y conocen a unas chicas que les muestra algo mas alla de lo que habían conocido.

Serena junto a Amy, Lita, Rei y Mina, gracias al arduo estudio que han hecho, son transferidas a la universidad de Namimori como estudiantes de intercambio. En Namimori conocerán a un grupo de chicos y estarán en una batalla fuera de lo que están acostumbradas, donde deberan una vez mas salvar el mundo y donde Serena se encontrara confundida respecto a sus sentimientos.

NOTA:

Darien, tiene 21 años; por ser el rey Endimion, después de la batalla con sailor galaxia, obtuvo un nuevo poder y …bueno, mejor dejo que lo vean, ya verán como es su nueva trasnformacion; y aunque no se transforme, le agregue que puede mantener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo (yo se que no es real, pero como no me gusto que nunca pudiera ayudar a las chicas antes de transformarse, decidi darle algo de ayuda).

Las chicas tienen nuevas transformaciones al igual que nuevos poderes, Serena no es tan llorona, pero si Muy sensible, pero cuando se requiere, es decidida y se demuestra como gran líder.

Lita y Haruka aun sin transformarse, tiene una fuerza increíble como para defenderse y defender a sus amigas sin transformarse en senshis.

Esta historia esta ambientada después de que la batalla de representantes, la maldición arcobaleno se rompió, los arcobalenos están en su forma de bebes (por ahora)

Puede que se den este tipo de parejas: DarienXSerenaX y... supongo que ptros, pero es porque la veran MUY prodigiosa como la futura neo reina... es que me gusta hacerle de emocion, ya veran quienes se interesaran en Serena)…...LitaxRyohie…..…AmyxTakeshi…..…HayatoxReix…..ColonelloxMinaxFon….HotaruxFuuta(ambos tienen 11 años)... puede que a las chicas les forme trianhgulos amorosos o confliuctos amoroso, no lo se depende de como se desarrolle la historia

Hibari y Ryohie tienen 17 años

Sailor moon y katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenecen solo a Naoki Takeshiku (no se como se escribe) y a Akira Amano. Mis mangakas favoritas asi como la creadora de Ranma, INuyasha y Kyoukai no rinne ^^

**-o0o-** es cambio de escenario ^v^ ^v^

….

….

**Introduccion**

Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi "Tsuna", soy un chico de 16 años, soy el decimo capo de una de las familias mas poderosas del mundo….genial no me gusta la mafia, me han llamado Neo Vongola Primo ( golpe en la cabeza ) auch Reborn, no me interrumpas

Dame-Tsuna, no te quejes, sigue relatando

….

Despues de la batalla de los representantes, despues de que Reborn nombrara a Tsuna como el Neo Vongola Primo, la vida del joven Vongola y de sus amigos se encontraba tranquila, solo que ahora debían de tener un entrenamiento mas espartano. Como siempre, estaban en días de escuela, iban a comer helado, entrenamientos espartanos, días de playa, entrenamientos mas sádicos, juegos al estilo Vongola, como siempre, lo normal.

Pero nunca creyeron que a partir de un dia particular de escuela, iniciaría una nueva batalla.

**-o0o-**

Hola, soy Serena Tsukino, conocida como Sailor Moon o la Neo Reina Serena, jeje aun me es difícil creerlo, bueno, tengo 16 años y estoy en mi primer año de preparatoria, me gustan los helados, leer historietas, tengo a unas amigas muy especiales, ellas son Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei, son mis mejores amigas, que mas….oh si ^^, tengo un novio muy GUAPO, SEXY, de carácter independiente, muy maduro y siempre un caballeroso..jejeje ya me sonroje, bueno, se llama Darien Chiba alias rey Endymion y mi futuro esposo y el futuro Rey Neo Endymion ^^. Después de la batalla contra el caos que dominaba el cuerpo de sailor galaxia, las cosas se volvieron calmadas, no habían mas villanos ni mas oscuridad, solo luz y felicidad. Transformadas nos convertimos en justicieras que acaban con el crimen, como robos a bancos, etc

…**..**

En un domingo, con un cielo despejado, tan fresco pero caluroso, caluroso como para ir a tomar un helado, incluso a pesar de que era de noche, era una noche fresca; sin embargo, en una casa de dos pisos, con una amplia cocina, con baños, habitaciones, una gran sala, un gran comedor, con un hermoso jardín con un césped bien cuidado y que cuando se riega el césped de dicho jardín suelta un agradable aroma, rodeada de arboles frondosos que gracias al viento pueden hacer sombra lo que hace que cualquiera desee no moverse de ahí; en una habitación se encontraban 5 chicas preparándose para dormir, para que pudieran llegar descansadas el dia de mañana hacia la escuela que fueron de intercambio.

**- Chicas, recuerden que debemos de dormirnos temprano para llegar temprano al instituto Nami-chu–** decía Amy mientras se ponía un pijama de dos piezas color azul turquesa.

**- Descuida Amy, no pasara nada -** decía despreocupadamente Mina mientras de la nada le salieron corazones alrededor y en los ojos **– ¡IMAGINENSE CONOCER CHICOS GUAPOS!**

**- Siempre dices lo mismo Mina, nunca cambiaras –** decía Lita con una enorme gota en la cabeza ¬.¬U.

**- *bostezo* tengo mucho sueño, después de ese viaje si que fue agotador** – decía Serena mientras terminaba de ponerse la parte de arriba de su pijama rosa con conejitos y luego se lanzaba en la cama para poder quedar comoda.

**- Je, recuerdan cuando nos enteramos del intercambio y como terminamos en esta casa –** decía Rei mientras estaba sentada en una cama.

**- Si lo recuerdo –** dijo Serena recordando todo, desde que se enteraron de la noticia, hasta que llegaron a Namimori.

_**-o0o-Flash back-o0o-**_

En la ciudad de Tokyo, la ciudad que en un futuro se convertiría en el Tokyo de Cristal, la ciudad que seria las mas protegida por guardianas y por sus reyes, la hermosa ciudad que cada vez que la luna ilumina la tierra, se puede respirar una enorme tranquilidad; un grupo de chicas se encontraban en un instituto en sus clases normales, despues de la batalla contra el caos, las chicas pudieron dedicarse a la escuela, mejoraron notas, incluso Serena subió sus notas de 65 a 84, las chicas se sorprendieron lo mucho que logro subir mas sus notas y a la vez la veian muy feliz porque Serena y Darien se veian mas romanticos.

"_No cabe duda de que se muestran como los reyes de Tokyo de Cristal"_ pensaban muy animadas las chicas.

Serena se encontraba muy pensativa respecto a como se encontraba Darien, incluso, a pesar de estar en Tokyo, se encontraba trabajando en el hospital general de Tokyo.

En sus clases normales un hombre llego al salón donde las chicas tomaban clase, este hombre llego diciendo que habia un programa de intercambio a otras escuelas del pais, y que 5 chicas de ese salón estaban dentro del programa, por lo que las nombrarían para llevarlas a la dirección y empezar los papeleos.

**- Bueno, quiero que las chicas mencionadas levanten su manos para ubicarlas –** dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a ver la lista; como siempre, primero mencionaron a Amy con un promedio de 100, luego a Rei con 94 y Lita con 93, despues mencionaron a Mina con 87, solo faltaba una estudiante, Serena estaba algo deprimida, sabia que a pesar de estar su priomedio por encima de la media, no era suficiente como para que lograr estar en el programa de intercambio.

**-….. rena –** se escucho una voz

**- Serena! –** hablo Mina mientras sacudia a su amiga

**- Eh? –** dijo Serena algo confundida, no se percato en que momento el hombre

**- Mencionaron tu nombre! –** dijo muy feliz Lita mientras se levantaba junto a las demás y a la vez levantaba a Serena.

Increíble, habían mencionado su nombre, estaba muy feliz de que podría ir al programa de intercambio con sus amigas. Las 5 chicas iban caminando hacia la dirección, cuando llegaron, el director les dijo que habia mandado un correo al director de la escuela a la que irían las chicas, por lo que les dijo que solamente se prepararan para empacar sus cosas para ir a donde era, a Namimori.

Las chicas, despues de la platica con el director, despues de darles una hoja que indicaba el intercambio y que este habia avisado a sus profesores, al igual que a sus familiares y que estos, dijeron que no habia problema; para que estuvieran al tanto que ese dia debían de irse de la escuela para solamente empacar sus cosas e irse el dia de mañana para llegar a Namimori

**- Que bien! El director ya hiso los tramites –** dijo muy feliz Mina, no le gustaba hacer papeleos, sus amigas la veina con una cara de ^^U

Las 5 chicas iban caminando muy tranquilas por las calles de Tokyo imaginándose como seria su estadia en el nuevo instituto en el que estarían estudiando. En eso, Serena, junto a sus amigas, de camino a su casa se encontraron con Haruka y Michiru.

**- Haruka! Michiru! –** saludaron las chicas

**- Hola chicas –** saludo Michiru mientras se acercaba a las chicas

**- Hola cabeza de bombon –** saludo Haruka dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Serena, como si fuera su hermana.

**- Que hacen aquí?! –** pregunto curiosa Serena

**- Veníamos a visitarte, pero….¿no deberían estar ustedes en la escuela – **dijo curiosa e intrigada Haruka

**- Oh bueno pues…**

Las chicas invitaron a Haruka y Michiru a la casa de Serena para poder explicarles con mas calma, Serena les empezo a decir a sus amigas la noticia de lo que les paso en la escuela, claro que Michiru estaba feliz, pero Haruka no estaba muy feliz que digamos, pues no le agradaba la idea de que la princesa estuviera en otro lugar que no fuera Tokyo.

**- Chicas, acabo de ver que…..tenemos un enorme problema – **dijo Amy algo preocupada** - ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?**

**- Es verdad, a pesar de tener el programa de intercambio, no tenemos ni dinero para rentar alla – **dijo Lita igualmente preocupada.

**- No se preocupen chicas – **continuo Michiru** - Haruka y yo tenemos una casa alla, pueden quedarse alla a vivir, mientras dure su intercambio**

**- CLARO QUE NO! – **Grito eufórica Haruka

**- Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto pensativa Serena**

**- Si que pasa Haruka? :3 – **decía Michiru divertida de ver como Haruka actuaba como hermana mayor de las chicas.

**- No dejare que la princesa y las chicas vayan solas, asi que iremos las 3 con ustedes **

**- Las 3? –** dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas

Michiru les explico que Hotaru vivía con ellas, por lo que igualmente la llevarían con ellas para su viaje a Namimori. Haruka y Michiru se despidieron mientras se iban a su casa. Las chicas comenzaron a preparar su ropa para ir a la estación de trenes de Tokyo, bajaron a la cocina de la casa de Serena para comer algo, jugaron un poco, fueron de compras, bueno Mina y Rei, esas dos si que les fascina comprar ropa. Regresaron a la casa de Serena para poder descansar, pues el dia de mañana seria algo agotador.

Al otro dia las chicas iban caminado a la estación de trenes con unas maletas llenas de ropa, llevaban cargando su carpeta donde tenían sus cuadernos, Serena y Mina estaban algo cansadas, decían que la maleta les pesaba mucho, Rei les regaño diciendo que de seguro llevaban cosas inserivibles, pero a pesar de que se enojaron porque Rei las estaba molestando, dijeron que solo llevaban lo indispensable.

Estaban por revisar las maletas cuando de repente vieron la hora en el reloj de la estación que marcaba la una…oh por dios, debían de llegar a su tren en 30 minutos sino, lo perderían y no tendrían oportunidad de poder conocer mejor la ciudad donde estarían viviendo durante el tiempo que dure el intercambio.

Todas pudieron subir al tren, solo estuvieron esperando a que pasaran 25 horas para que llegaran a Namimori, llegarían a las 2 de la tarde del sabado, durante el trayecto Serena y Rei se encontraban discutiendo como siempre de quien estaba en la ventana, Mina, Amy y Lita estaban jugando cartas, Michiru estaba recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka y Hotaru estaba leyendo un libro de cuentos. Las chicas se encontraban muy cansadas porque el viaje era de casi un dia y si era algo agotador, sin embargo, cuando despertaron se dieron cuenta, o mejor dicho, Haruka se dio cuenta de que era cuarto para las nueve, llegarían a Namimori en poco tiempo

Habían pasado algunos minutos y finalmente llegaron a Namimori, las chicas estaban sorprendidas de lo grande que era la ciudad y de lo hermosa, no tan grande como Tokyo, pero aun asi se les hacia una ciudad hermosa, con un clima muy calido y fresco. Haruka llamo unos taxis para que las chicas pudieran ir a la casa de Haruka y Michiru.

Llegaron a la casa de las chicas y Serena y sus amigas estaban sorprendidas, entraron y vieron que la casa era muy grande, habia una sala muy amplia, como el doble de la sala de la casa de Serena, un comedor el doble o el triple, en fin, toda la casa era mas grande que la casa de Serena, Amy fue al estudio para ver la cantidad de libros que tenían, Lita junto a Rei fueron a la cocina, asi todas estuvieron un rato en la casa, Lita junto a Michiru prepararon el almuerzo para que comieran, todas estaban algo agotadas, despues irian a conocer mejor la ciudad.

Como Haruka y Michiru, junto a Hotaru dijeron que estarían algo ocupadas, Las chicas salieron a pasear por la ciudad de Namimori para conocerla mejor, se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, maravilladas de las diferentes tiendas que habían.

**- Bueno chicas, yo sugiero que nos separemos para conocer mejor la ciudad – **dijo Amy **- y propongamos un punto de encuentro para reunirnos**

**- Pues yo sugiero que nos reunamos en el parque de Namimori –** empezo a hablar Lita - cuando estábamos en el taxi, pude observar el parque, asi que se donde queda

Asi, las 5 chicas se separaron para conocer mejor la ciudad, Serena se fue caminando hacia una pastelería donde habían diferentes tipos de pasteles, había entrado para poder comprar uno que le gustara. Salió de la tienda con una bolsa llena de pastelitos, estaba comiéndolos muy animadamente con una sonrisa mientras caminaba y sin darse cuenta choco con un chico

Ambos se habían quejado mientras estaban sentados en el suelo

**- Lo siento! Lo siento! No me fije por donde iba –** se disculpo Serena mientras hacia reverencias.

**-itte! –**se quejo un poco**- ...des-descuida…jeje…no pasa nada-** decía el chico sobándose un poco la cabeza.

….

**- Oh por dios!, si no me voy ahora las chicas me mataran! –** dijo Serena, y sin perder tiempo se fue corriendo, mientras el chico solo se le quedo viendo con una gota y luego sintió como le golpeaban la cabeza con un mazo.

Despues de un rato las chicas llegaron al parque donde era el punto de encuentro, se fueron muy animadas caminando para contemplar mejor la ciudad y asi conocerla mas.

_**-o0o-Fin flash back-o0o-**_

**- Bueno chicas, es hora de dormir, mañana hay que levantarnos para llegar bien a la escuela –** dijo Amy entrando en la cama

**- Oh vamos, no pasa nada si nos desvelamos tantito –** decía Serena mientras de la nada sacaba unas palomitas

**- Tu siempre quieres desvelarte Serena, eres una perezosa –** decía Rei "molestando" a Serena mientras le enseñaba la lengua

En eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrio para dar paso a Haruka y Michiru

**- Veo que están muy animadas chicas – **dijo con una sonrisa Michiru de ver lo muy animadas que siempre estaban ellas

**- Hola Haruka, Michiru**

**- Hola**

**- Hola cabeza de bombon**

Michiru preguntaba porque habia tanto alboroto, en eso Lita les dijo que era porque Serena quería desvelarse y Rei no y ya sabían, la típica discusión entre ellas dos, además de que Rei Decia que podían despertar a Haruka y Michiru, pues ellas dos junto con Hotaru, ya que estaban viviendo en la casa de ellas tres.

Michiru les dijo que no habia problema, pero que procuraran dormirse antes de las 12, ya que sino, no se levantarían temprano.

Las chicas estaban felices, en eso, llego HOtaru diciendo que ella también quería estar en la pijamada que iban a realizar las que, sin mas preámbulo, las chicas comenzaron con su pijamada empezando con un juego de mesa y luego empezaron a ver una película de terror

**Oh, oh – **decía Mina con el rostro morado del miedo** - no quiero ver**

***gulp* no sucederá –**decia Serena mientras seguía observando la pelicula

Luego una escena que hiso recorrerle un tremendo escalofrío a las chicas, pero despues lo que vieron les provoco la siguiente reacción **– Gyyaaaa! **– gritaron como si hubieran estado dentro de la película.

Despues de la película, juegos y comida, las chicas se fueron a descansar, pues el dia de mañana, seria un dia muy agotador.

Serena fue al tocador para poder peinarse el cabello cuando tropezó con una de las maletas, en eso se escullaron un quejidos o mejor dicho…..¿maullidos?

**- Auch! –** se quejaron dos gatos saliendo de la maleta **– eek!...jeje, hola niñas**

**-** Eh?!** – **casi pegan el grito al cielo cuando vieron a Luna y Artemis dentro de las maletas, ahora se sabia porque la maleta de Serena pesaba demasiado, igual la de Mina.

**-o0o-**

**- Finalmente -** decia una voz desconocida que estaba sobre un edificio MUY ALTO, algo alejado de la cioudad de Namimori(A LAS ORILLAS), observando toda la ciudad de Namimori, solo sepodia apreciar una silueta negra con una mascara negra que le cubria toda la cara, incluso parte donde se pueda llegar a encontrar su cabello.

** - Acabaremos con la familia Vongola y derrotaremos a la neo reina -** hablo otra voz parado al lado de la silueta desconocida.

**- ¿pero quien ese esa neo reina? -** otra voz desconocida estaba tambien

**- segun hemos escuchado, en la ciudad de Tokyo habian unas guerreras que han protegido esa ciudad desde hace uno años -** continuo otra voz desconocida** - pero perdimos informacion, parece que dejaron Tokyo.**

**- peor no entiendo porque abandonarian su futuro "palacio" -** decia otro confundido** - tu que opinas?**

Le hablo al sujeto que seguia observando la ciudad y luego se le formo una sonrisa que hubiera dejado estatico a cualquier enemigo - No destruiran a la Neo Reina

**- QUE?! PERO!... -** callo al ver la mirada amenazante del sujeto -** Entiendo... pero ¿POr que no destruirla?**

**- Tengo planes -** dijo- antes de actuar debemos de debilitar a la Familia Vongola y separar a la guardianas de la Reina

**- osea ... cuello**

**- exacto -** continuo esa voz siniestra **- si evitamos que Vongola y El Imperio de Tokyo de Cristal formen alianza, nadie que nos detenga**

**-...y destruiremos todo -** dijo otro** - je... me gusta**

**- Pero que haremos si el decimo Vongola y la Neo Reina se encuentras? no sabemos no donde esta ella y sus guerreras, ni siquiera sabermos quienes son ellas**

**- Supongo que tendremos que causar caos -** dijo el sujeto imponente de mascara negra -** si ellas son protectoras, no dudaran en ayudar a quienes lo necesiten **

despues de esa platica, esos sujetos en ese edificio, con un movimiento de mano del primer sujeot que hablo, desaparecieron en el acto, dejando un ambiente tetrico cerca de ese edificio

¿QUIENES ERA ESOS SUJETOS?¿POR QUE NO VAN A MATAR A SERENA?

¿POR QUE QUIEREN DESTRUIR VONGOLA? ¿QUIEN ES EL ENEMIGO?

ContinuARA

…..

….

...

Bueno, MUCHAS GRACIAS! es la introducción, espero que les haya gustado ^^

Corto, pero ya en el capitulo 1 ya darán su entrada nuestros personajes favoritos de KHR ^v^

**Próximamente…**

**Capitulo 1**

**- Bien, denle la bienvenida a las nuevas estudiantes de intercambio de la escuela de Tokyo**

**- Mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino**

**- Soy Amy Mizuno**

**- Soy Rei Hino**

"**algo en esas niñas se me hace extraño, en especial de la de chongitos" se encontraba muy pensativo**


	2. Cap 1

Hola! ^^, gracias por esperar, bueno, aquí viene lo que esperaban

Sailor moon y Katekyo HItman REBORN no son mios, son de sus respectivas mangaka ^v^

Protagonista femenina: Serena/Usagi (a fuerzas ^v^)

Puede que haya un : sailor scouts x all… aun no se ^v^ tal vez haya algunas de esas parejas

pareja segura HOtaru x Fuuta (sorry, ambos tienen 10 no 12)

Nota: a pesar de usar los nombres latinomaericanos de las chicas de sailor moon, cuando la llaman de cariño pondré Usako (asi es como Darien le cariño a Serena en japonés, igual a Darien de cariño le dicen de cariño Mamo-chan…bueno, la verdad es que ustedes mis lectores me diran por reviews si hago eso o lo dejo asi….cualquier cosa es aceptable ^v^)

…..

…..

**Capitulo 1 Estudiantes nuevas, nuevos amigos parte 1**

En un dia como cualquier otro, un joven de 16 años de cabellos que parecen desafar a la gravedad se encontraba recostado en su cama, en eso, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dado por un gigantesco mazo

**- Itte! -** se quejo el joven **– REBORN NO ME DESPIERTES ASI!**

**- Calla Dame-Tsuna, será mejor que te prepares, debes de ir a la escuela – **dijo Reborn mientras su mazo se convertía en Leon.

**- Ya lo se –** se quejo el joven Neo Vongola Primo mientras se levantaba a hacer lo habitual. Tsuna se quedo algo pensativo, pues aun recordaba el encuentro que tuvo con una chica de chongos, no podia dejar de pensar en ella.

Era raro, ese dia se sentía tranquilo, se habia levantado tranquilo, a pesar del golpe de Reborn, pero en eso ve el reloj de su habitación eran cuarto para las 8 **– HIEEEEE! - pego el grito - ¡Maldicion Reborn porque no me avisaste antes!**

**- Es divertido asi**

**- HIEEE! LLEGARE TARDE! -. **Tsuna se encontraba corriendo a mas no poder mientras traia un pan tostado en la boca.

En el camino se encontró con Gokudera y Yamamoto, un dia normal, como siempre el guardian de la tormenta y de la lluvia siempre estaban en sus "animadas" platicas, en eso, llego Ryohie gritando su extremo, lo que provoco que Gokudera perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia y entre esos dos comenzaron a llamarse cabeza de pulpo/cabeza de césped. En eso Tsuna grito que si no se iban en ese momento, llegarina tarde y serian mordidos hasta la muerte por HIbari. Sin perder tiempo se fueron corriendo.

Lograron llegar mas temprano de lo normal y por suerte no se toparon con el prefecto, llegaron al salón y se encontraron con Kyoko y Hana, se fueron a sus asientos, aun faltaban unos 5 minutos antes de que comenzara la clase. Mientras se encontraban sentados platicando, pudieron escuchar como la puerta del salón se abria para dar paso al profesor.

**- Bueno estudiantes, el dia de hoy tenemos a unas 5 chicas de intercambio de una escuela de Tokyo –** dijo el profesor.

Ante esto, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar de cómo serian las nuevas estudiantes

**- Bueno, pues, por favor chicas, pueden pasar –** dijo el profesor indicando con la mano a que las chicas pasaran al salón. Cuando las chicas entraron dejaron a todos algo curiosos y sorprendidos, especialmente Tsuna.

"_No es posible, pero si es la chica del dia de ayer"_ pensó muy sorprendido Tsuna mientras abria los ojos con sorpresa.

…

Era lunes, un grupo de 5 chicas se encontraban corriendo por las calles de Namimori para poder llegar a tiempo a su primer dia en Nami-chu, todo esto fue debido a que cierta chica hermosa rubia de chonguitos se levanto tarde.

**- Ya ves Serena dormilona, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer dia de clases!**

**- Rei no me molestes, es tu culpa por poner esa película de terror, no pude dormir!**

**- Chicas vamos, no es momento de discutir, debemos de llegar temprano – **decía Amy algo agitada.

**- Me sorprende que Amy llegue tarde a una escuela –** dijo Mina igualmente agitada.

**- Hay Mina, porque siempre dices cosas raras –** decía Lita con una gota en la cabeza.

Las chicas se encontraban corriendo hacia el instituto Nami-chu, con sus nuevos uniformes que consistía en una falda negra con una blusa blanca, calcetas negras y zapatos negros.

Estaban corriendo rápido, sintiendo su pecho latir a mil por hora, estaban preocupadas de no poder llegar temprano, Amy sobre todo que no le gustaba llegar tarde, en fin, las 5 chicas estaban corriendo lo mas rápido que podían, sentían que sus cuerpos iban a desfallecer de los nervios de llegar tarde, pero lograron llegar a tiempo al instituto, mientras caminando rápido, notaron que habían unos chicos que se les notaba muy nerviosos, no le tomaron importancia, entraron al edificio, por medio de un mapa, habían ido a la oficina del director para presentar sus papeles, observando que todo estuviera en orden, le dijo a las chicas que se acercaran al salón A-2, donde comenzarían sus clases, el profesor de dicho salón acompaño a las chicas para poder presentarlas, llegaron al salón y el primero en entrar fue el profesor.

**- Bueno estudiantes, el dia de hoy tenemos a unas 5 chicas de intercambio de una escuela de Tokyo –** dijo el profesor.

En eso, Rei, Serena, Mina, Lita y Amy entraron al salón, algunos estudiantes solo se quedaron observando como si ellas tuvieran una mosca en la cara, otros lo veian con aburrimiento, otros sonrojados y otros muy curiosos.

Comenzaron a presentarse **– mi nombre es Mina Aino, tengo 16 años sueño con ser idol-** saludo mientras guiñaba un ojo y lanzaba un beso, mas de un chico en el salon se puso rojo.

**- soy Rei Hino, trabajo en un templo-** dijo Rei

**-soy Lita Ino, sueño con ser una gran cocinera -** dijo Lita

**- Amy Mizuno, mucho gusto -** saludo haciendo reverencia y algo apenada

**- Serena Tsukino, me gustan los helados, tengo 16, mucho gusto! -** saludo Serena con una gran sonrisa en la cara

**- Asi que se llama Serena -** Igualmente Tsuna se quedo recordando cuando habia visto a esa chica el dia de ayer. Estaba muy pensativo y observando a Serena detenidamente

_**-o0o-Flash back-o0o-**_

Serena se encontraba saliendo de una tienda de pasteles, llevaba una bolsa llena de panquecitos, se encontraban caminando muy campante por las calles, estaba tan distraída comiendo su pastelillo que no noto a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella caminando en la misma dirección. Ambas personas chocaron cayendo en el suelo.

**Pov Tsuna**

Iba caminando por las calles de Namimori, por fin! Un dia sin los espartanos entrenamientos de Reborn y sin tener nada que ver con la mafia. Me encontraba algo pensativo, raro, lo que pasa es que se me hacia aun difícil de creer que TODOS estuviéramos tranquilos, no había ningún problema.

Iba caminando demasiado distraído que no me fije que choque con alguien

**- Itte! –** grite muy (llorar internamente**) – eso me dolio**

**- LOS SIENTO LO SIENTO! NO ME FIJE POR DONDE IBA! – **se disculpo la chica mientras se disculpaba.

Me levante para verla y era una chica rubia, de ojos azules y era muy curiosa ya que estaba peinada con unos chonguitos **- Hiie!...tranquila! no paso nada –** trate de calmarla de manera nerviosa

En eso, escucho que la chica pego un grito asustándome** – OH POR DIOS! SI NO ME VOY AHORA LAS CHICAS ME MATARAN.!**

Solo pude ver como la chica de chonguitos se iba, desapareciendo de mi vista. Me quede solo, en la calle parado, algo en esa chica se me hiso raro, Mi Hyper Intuicion me decía algo; me gire para caminar a mi casa, no habia caminado ni una calle cuando en eso, sentí como me golpeaban en la cabeza **–ITEE! –** me queje.

Me gire para ver quien habia sido y vi a Reborn con Leon transformado en mazo **– Reborn! No ME GOLPEES! - **Reborn me pregunto porque me encontraba tan distraído, que nunca dejaría de ser un Dame, como siempre insultándome, sin embargo no sabia si era prudente decirle, mejor despues hablaría de eso, sentía que no era momento.

**Fin POvs Tsuna**

**-o0o-Fin Flash Back-o0o-**

**- Bueno – **continuo el profesor** – estas chicas por medio de un programa de intercambio que el director de su instituto y de Nami-chu conversaron, estarán estudiando en esta escuela hasta que acabe su programa de intercambio –** dijo el profesor**- espero que sean buenos con ellas y por favor señoritas, preséntense ante la clase.**

Las chicas comenzaron a presentarse mienras que cierto castaño no le quitaba la mirada a Serena, recordando aun como la habia visto, ahora comprendía esa sensación, quien diría que la chica que conoció el dia de ayer, seria nueva alumna en su colegio.

Algunos chicos solo se quedaban viendo embobados a las chicas, otras chicas estaban enojadas por la atención que recibían y otras chicas y chicos las veian con sonrisas

**- Bien –** empezo a hablar el profesor **– por favor vayan a tomar asiento.**

Las chicas fueron a buscar su asiento, Amy encontró un asiento adelante, Rei cerca de la ventana, Lita y Mina estaban cerca de la puerta y Serena tomo asiento donde se encontraba Tsuna junto a Gokudera y Yamamoto.

...

-o0o-

**- Tu que dijiste! – **grito muy fuerte Rei

**- Lo que escuchaste mujer estúpida! –** grito Gokudera

**- A QUIEN LLAMASTE ESTUPIDA! Idiota!**

**- Vamos Rei –** trato de calmar Amy

**- Ma, ma tranquilo Gokudera** – tranquilizaba Yamamoto

**-Se nota que son muy buenos amigos –** dijo Lita viendo con una gota a esos dos **– se nota que Hayato-kun ya se hiso muy amigo de Rei y Rei también ya se lleva muy bien con el **

**- ¡¿QUE?! –** ldijeron al mismo tiempo los mencionados mientras se fulminaban con la mirada

Mientras Rei y Gokudera estaban matándose con la mirada, sus amigos trataban de tranquilizarlos, algo alejados de esa escena se encontraban Serena y Tsuna separados de sus amigos. Observando algo preocupados y con unas enormes gotas en la cabeza

Se peguntaran como llegamos a esto y como fue que Serena y sus amigas y Tsuna y sus amigos se volvieron tan amigos y porque Rei Gokudera discuten? Bueno, regresemos un poco.

**-o0o-Flash back -o0o-**

En el patio de la escuela de Namimori, se encontraban unas chicas

**- Al fin el almuerzo! -** dijo muy emocionada Serena abriendo su almuerzo

-** hay Serena nunca cambias -** decia Lita con una sonrisa

**- ja! eso es un almuerzo -** se empezo a burlar Rei mientras señalaba las "bolas de arroz" que Serena preparo

**- ¡dejame en paz Rei, las hice tan rapido que no me dio tiempo de lavar con mas calma el arroz!**

**- chicas vamos, estamos en un nuevo colegio, no peleen -** trato de calmar Amy

En eso, unas personas comenzaron a acercarse a las chicas

**- hola mucho gusto, ustedes deben de ser la nuevas - saludo una voz dulce**

las niñas voltearon y pudieron ver a un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros, tez morena, tenia una sonrisa divertida, vieron a otro chico de cabellos platinados, ojos verdes tez blanca y por ultimo vieorn a un chico de cabellos castaños de ojos color miel, era un poco mas alto que Serena, pero mas bajo que los otros dos.

**Yo! -** saludo Yamamoto acercandose un poco a las chicas

El primero en presentarse fue Tsuna mientras no dejaba de ver a Serena, asi, los 8 durante el tiempo que durara el almuerzo, comenzaron a socializar, muy rapido, las chicas se empezaron a llevar muy bien, Yamamoto y Lita se llevaron muy bien, se habian presentado y durante las presentaciones hubo un "mal inicio" entre Rei y Gokudera, porque sencillo, Mina se habia acercado a Tsuna para poder tener oportunidad de poder declararse, Gokudera la alejo insultandola, Rei la defendio insultando a Gokudera y asi fue como termino su primer choque, tenian una platica muy amena hasta que:

**- EHm, disculpa -** dijo Tsuna dirigiendo su atencion hacia Serena **- Serena verdad?**

**- si **

**- etto... tu y yo nos vimos el dia de ayer, no te acuerdas de mi**

**- ¡¿Que?! -** gritaron sorprendidas las chicas

**- Es verdad! ahora recuerdo -** dijo Serena sorprendida mienras sus amigas tenian una enorme gota en la cabeza

**- Serena -** preguntaron las chicas -** como lo conociste?**

**Pues, es que el dia de ayer chocamos mientras estaba comprando algunos dulces**

**Por que no lo dijiste! -** le dijeron, casi gritando, ya que siempre a Serena le tocaba toparse con chicos muy guapisimos

**- lo siento chicas, es que no lo recordaba **

**- tsk, es increible que no conozca al decimo**

**- Ma, ma tranquilo - **trato de tranquilizar Yamamoto

**- Bueno, que les parece si nos acompañan a la casa de Tsuna**

**- eh? espe... Yamamoto ...etto - **no sabia que decir Tsuna

**- en serio?**

**- si, despues de todo es como disculpa por lo que hiso Gokudera**

** - Kyaa!, que lindo! -** dijo Mina con estrellas en los ojos averngonzando a sus amigas

-** Tks, No necesitamos de estas chicas que vengan a la casa del decimo, son un estorbo -** dijo Gokudera algo molesto

**- Tu que dijiste! – **grito muy fuerte Rei

**- Lo que escuchaste mujer estúpida! –** grito Gokudera

**- A QUIEN LLAMASTE ESTUPIDA! Idiota!**

**-o0o-Fin flash back-o0o-**

Asi es como nos encontramos en el presente

Por las calles de Namimori, un grupo muy animado iba caminando para poder ir a la casa de cierto castaño -** Ta...daima! -** dijo Tsuna mientras abria la puerta de su casa.

**Ohayo Tsu-kun -** dijo Nana saliendo de la cocina mientras tenia en la mano un plato que estaba terminando de secar -** ara, tienes invitadas?**

**- eh..s..si okasan -** dijo Tsuna

**- mucho gusto soy Nana -** saludo la mayor con una sonrisa calida, haciendo que las chicas pudieran tener mas confianza

** - Muy buenas tardes Nana-san -** saludaron las chicas

- **Adelante pasen niñas -** dijo Nana mientras les señalaba a las nuevas amigas de su hijo a que pasaran hacia la sala **- en seguida les preparo algo de comer**

**- Eh? -** dijo Lita para que ellas no causaran molestias -** oh no, no queremos causar molestias**

**No se preocupen -** dijo Nana entrando de nuevo a la cocina

Tsuna, Gokudera, Serena, Amy, Yamamoto, Rei, Mina y Lita al entrar a su casa, Nana les llevo un poco de bocadillos, pues Bianchi jutno a Fuuta, Ipin y Lmabo habian ido al centor comercial, en eso escuchan a alguien hablar

**- Ciaossu - **saludo un bebe de traje **  
**

Las chicas voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y pudieron ver que era un bebe con traje negro, fedora y unas patillas

...

...

...

Muchas gracias

Supongo que fue algo largo o corto el capitulo, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado

Espero con ansias sus comentarios

Ya saben el dicho "sin reviews no hay inspiración" ^^

Hasta luego! Ciao!

**Próximamente….. **

**Capitulo 2 Estudiantes nuevas, nuevos amigos parte 2**


	3. Cap 2

**Summary: **

**Despues de la batalla de los representantes, Tsuna y sus amigos conocerán a las guardianas del Imperio de Tokyo de Cristal. Sus vidas quedaran unidas cuando tengan que enfrentarse a un enemigo en común, una familia mafiosa ancestral que desea la destrucción de Vongola y conoce rumores del Imperio Tokyo de Cristal. Deberan de trabajar juntos para evitar la destrucción del mundo, formar alianzas y confiar entre ellos.**

Gracias por todo!, por fis, sigan leyendo me impulsan mas con esto…. Espero que sea de su agrado, les prometo que en los próximos capítulos serán mas entretenido, pero por fis síganme en mi fic.

…

….

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Estudiantes nuevas. Hibari Kyoya. Parte 2**

**- Ciaossu –** saludo una voz

Serena y las chicas voltearon y cuando lo hicieron para saber de donde provenía dicha voz, pudieron ver a un bebe de traje negro, con una fedora y con una patillas muy peculiares, pues eran rizadas.

**- Quien es? – **dijo Rei viendo con algo de extrañeza al "bebe" de traje

**- Wow – **dijo Mina sorprendida y con unos ojos llenos de brillo

**- Mentira – **dijo Serena

**- QUE HERMOSO! –**gritaron al mismo tiempo Mina y Serena mientras se ponían a la altura del "bebe" **– Pero que hermoso**!

Todos estaban sorprendidos, es decir, que sus nuevas amigas dijeran que REBORN! ETA HERMOSO! ESO ERA DECIR MUCHO. Tsuna estaba con una cara de o.O…. pero debía tratar de no involucrar a sus nuevas amigas en cosas de la mafia, ya era mucho que Kyoko y Haru estuvieran involucradas, ahora debía de lidiar con que sus nuevas amigas se involucraran en eso.

**- Que niño tan tierno –** dijo Mina mientras se incaba a la altura del bebe

"_Tierno!, Ja! Si claro, si supiera"_ pensó Tsuna, mala iudea, pues al parecer se le olvido a nuestro castaño sexy que Reborn puede "leer la mente" por lo que recibió una mirada que a Tsuna le dio miedo

Serena se levanto de donde se encontraba a la altura del bebe y se dirigió a Tsuna **- Oye Tsuna –** pregunto Serena **– Es verdad que es tu hermanito -** lo ultimo lo dijo muy emocionada **– QUE LINDO!**

**Eh?! –** se sorprendio Tsuna **– NO! El no es mi hermanito… el - **Tsuna no sabia como decirle que ESE bebe era en realidad un sicario, del cual apenas habían logrado romper su maldición por una batalla de arcobalenos.

**- Ciaossu, soy Reborn –** dijo Reborn presentándose **– soy un asesino a sueldo**

**- Reborn NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! -** Grito Tsuna espantando un poco a las amigas de Serena, ´pues les recordaba cuando Serena gritaba mas fuerte** - Itttee! – **dijo quejándose del golpe que le dio Reborn con Leon convertido en mazo.

**- Yuundaime! Se encuentra bien? –** dijo Gokudera levantándose para ver como se encontraba su jefe.

**- s…si Gokudera-kun –** dijo Tsuna con unas lagrimitas muy leves mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei tuvieron una enorme gota en la cabeza, se sorprendieron de que el hermanito de Tsuna (a los ojos de las chicas) le pegara, debía de ser una forma, extraña, pero forma de cariño. Las ultimas 4 mencionadas creyeron ver a Serena y Samy peleándose, nada mas que los papeles invertidos

**- Calla Dame-Tsuna y mejor presenta**

Rei, Lita, Mina y Amy no comprendían la broma, de hecho no se les hiso divertida pero al voltear a ver a Serena con una cara inocente, tuvieron una cara de "hay Serena, pero que lenta".

**- Bueno –** empezo a hablar Tsuna **– ellas son unas amigas que Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun y yo conocimos hoy en el instituto.**

-** Ellas son Amy, Lita- Rei-chan, Mina-chan y Serena **– dijo Tsuna mientras señalaba a las mencionadas.

**- Hola –** dijeron al unisono las chicas. Comenzaron a presentarse **– hola me llama Amy**

**- Soy Lita**

**- Soy Rei**

**- Soy Mina, pero me puedes decir pequeño Mina-neechan – d**ecía Mina mientras le guiñaba un ojo al "niño"

Reborn solo se quedo observando asi ¬¬

**- Mina –** empezo a hablar una chica de chonguitos **- por favor, porque siempre dices cosas sin sentido -** continuo **– mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino ^^**

A Reborn solo se le formo una sonrisa de entretenimietno _"esta chica me agrada" _pensaba observando a la llamada Serena; pero de repente, su sonrisa se le borro, ahora se puso serio, al ver a la chica, la veía normal pero sentía algo raro en ella.

Durante la tarde, Nana les estuvo dando bebidas e invito a las chicas a comer, Rei y Gokudera estaban peleando porque ambos querían darle una rebanada de pastel de limón, que curiosamente era el favoritio de Serena y Tsuna, Amy y Yamamoto tratando de tranquilizarlos, Lita le pedia a Mina que fuera; por lo que Serena y Tsuna tuvieron una gota enorme en la cabeza de ver a sus amigos discutiendo por eso; habían llegado Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo e Ipin, estos dos últimos habían llegado peleando-jugando.

**- Wuaahahaha! LAMBO-SAMA ES GENIAL!**

**- Lambo no seas ruidoso - ** reprocho Ipin

Rei y Gokudera todavía se encontraban discutiendo, teniendo a Lita y Mina sujetando de l acintura a Rei para que no peleara

**- Hola Hayato –** saludo Bianchi feliz de ver a su hermano

**EEK! Hermana –** se desmayo Gokudera antes de poder seguir diascutiendo

Rei no sabia porque, pero le gusto eso, asi ese idiota peinado raro dejaría de molestar a Serena.

Las cosas se ponían algo "animadas" Gokudera no pudo continuar discutiendo porque vio a su hermana sin sus gafas y se desmayo, Lambo e Ipin haciendo ruido y pidiendo mas comida, Tsuna, tratando de controlar a Lambo y a la vez veía de reojo a Serena mientras que Serena estaba comiendo su pastel de limón; Reborn, siendo alimentado por Bianchi ignoraba todo, a excepción de dos cosas: la primera era que Tsuna no dejaba de observar a la chica llamada Serena y La segunda era que habia algo en esa chica que lo inquietaba y le llamaba mucho la atencion (obvio no lo demostraba).

**-o0o-**

En casa de Tsuna, despues de la visita y de las peleas entre Gokudera y Rei, fue un dia muy divertido, Tsuna se la paso muy bien, a pesar de que Gokudera estaba peleando con Rei-chan, Gokudera se habia desmayado al ver a su hermana sin los lentes.

Tsuna estaba terminando se ponerse el pantalón de su pijama, se acerco un poco a la ventana de su recamara, se quedo observando el cielo, algo malo iba a pasar, lo sentía. Entro a la habitacion

**Reborn? –** pregunto Tsuna viendo muy pensativo y con una mirada seria a Reborn **- hey! Reborn! -** volvió a girtarle recibiendo un golpe -** ITEE! – **se qejo Tsuna, sin embargo, ese golpe era raro a los que Reborn normalmente le daba.

**- Tsk, calla Tsuna –** dijo Reborn muy serio, demasiado serio y ¿preocupado?, esto sorprendio un poco a Tsuna **- Tambien te diste cuenta**

**- Hmm –** dijo Tsuna, pues si su super intuición no le falla sentía que el y Reborn tenían los mismos pensamientos **- si –** continuo **- Reborn, ¿Crees que algo grave este a punto de suceder?**

**- Lo mas seguro – **dijo muy serio Reborn**- Tsuna, hace unos días recibi una llamada por parte del Noveno y me dijo que el tenia un extraño presentimiento.**

**- Que extraño presentimiento?**

**- Al parecer debe tratarse de un enemigo**

**- Pero no habia acabado todo! - **dijo eufórico Tsuna recibiendo un golpe** - Ittee!**

**- Que seas el Neo Vongola primo no quiere decir que todas tus preocupaciones acabaron – **dijo Reborn mirando a Tsuna con una cara, una que antes Tsuna no habia visto… era de …¿preocupacion?** - concentrate**

**- Lo siento – **decía Tsuna mas serio** - pero, es extraño, que será lo que esta por pasar – **ahora su semblante cambio a uno de determinación y seriedad, como buen jefe mafioso que es, pero con una mirada de confianza** – No dejare que nada lastime a mis amigos ni destruya el mundo**

Reborn solo sonrio** – he hecho un buen trabajo contigo Tsuna – **continuo **– aun no sabemos con certeza que es lo que esta por pasar, pero tu y los demás deberán prepararse para lo que venga.**

**- Entiendo (bostezo) tengo que dormir **

**- Anda Dame-Tsuna si no te duermes y no te levantas temprano mañana, tendras un horrible entrenamiento (sonrisa maliciosa)**

**- Hiee!**

**-o0o-**

¿Cómo fue que Kyoko y Ryohie, hasta Haru conocieron a las chicas?.¿Como es que se encuentran en este momento enfrente de cierto prefecto que los esta a punto de morder hasta la muerte? .Y lo mas importante ¿Como es que Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto mas serio e inexpresivo del mundo se encuentra (sin que los demas lo vean) Sonrojado?...Bueno, retrocedamos un poco

_**-o0o-Flash back -o0o-**_

_**Hace como una horas**_

En un dia en la escuela, Serena y sus amigas y Tsuna y sus amigos habían quedado almorzar juntos en la azotea de la escuela.

**AH! –** grito emocionada Serena **– pero que rico!...(babeando) Lita… tu almuerzo se ve delicioso!**

**- Quieres Serena**? – ofreció Lita

**- Si!**

**- Jajaja, se nota que es muy animada –** decía divertido Yamamoto, divertido de ver lo muy animadas que se ponía esa chica de chonguitos.

**- SERENA TONTA! NO SEAS ABUSIVA!**

**- NO ME DIGAS TONTA Rei!**

Se encontraban almorzando cuando en eso, llegaron unas tres personas a la azotea

**- ¡WOW EXTREMO, AQUÍ ESTAN ANIMADOS! – **entro gritando Ryohie llegando junto a su hermana y a Haru (la cual se colo al instituto Nami-chu)

**- Oni-chan –** dijo Kyoko llamándole la atencion

**- Tu estúpido cabeza de césped deja de gritar, dejaras sordos a todos aquí**

**- No me digas cabeza de césped, eh, cabeza de pulpo!**

**Buf….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** – empezo a reírse mucho Rei callendo al suelo mientras se sostenía el estomago **– CABEZA DE PULPO JAJAJAJAJA**

**- Tu estúpida mujer cállate! – **le grito Gokudera a Rei

De hecho, nadie se dio cuenta, pero si se hubieran dado cuenta no lo hubieran reconocido, Gokudera le habia gritado pero, esta, sin darse cuenta, le habia provocado un ligero rubor en las mejillas

"_Es muy linda cuando se rie… PERO EN QUE ANDAS PENSANDO HAYATO, TRANQUILIZATE, PORQUE ESTAS COMENZANDO A pensar asi... que extraño!"_ pensó este muy nervioso.

**- ¡Jajajajaja! – **Rei no paraba de reir

**- Rei no seas mala – **decía Serena moviendo las manos para que dejara de burlarse de su nuevo amigo.

**- Estupida pelos negros necios – **grito Gokudera con una sonrisa de burla.

**- A quien llamaste pelos negros necios- **se quejo Rei mientras se le formaba una vena en la cabeza

**- A quien mas – **dijo este triunfal

Ambos se estaban matando con la mirada, mientras que Serena, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Lita, MIna, Ryohie, Amy, Kyoko y Haru los veian con unas enormes gotas en la cabeza ¬_¬UUU, mientras seguian observANdo, sentados a ese par.

**- Hahi!, Gokudera no debería de ser tan grosero con una mujer – **reprochaba Haru

**- Ja!...Ahí lo tienes cabeza de pulpo – **decía Rei enseñándole la lengua mientras guiñaba el ojo

Esta accion hiso que por un momento, Gokudera se le quedara viendo con una mirada algo perdida. - **Tu Miura tonta, cállate! - **fue su respuesta

**- Hahi!, Haru no es tonta!**

La pelea podia haber seguido, sin embargo, Tsuna sintio un terrible presentimiento.

**Herviboros -** se escucho una voz poco amistosa

TODOS, voltearon a ver quien era el dueño de esa voz, las scouts tambien voltearon y pudieron ver a un chico de cabello azabache, ojos negros, tez blanca, mas alto que serena(aunque casi todos ahi son mas altos que serena, a excepcion de Kyoko, Haru, MIna y Amy que casi tienen la misma estatura) que se encontraba en el techo, salto para caer en el piso de la azotea

**- HIE! - **grito Tsuna** - Hibari-san!**

**- ¡Pero que guapo! -** gritaron al mismo tiempo Mina, Rei y Lita, Amy y Serena solo se quedaban viendo con pena a sus amigas **- Quien es?! - **tenian coranzocitos en los ojos mientras abrian la boca de emocion.

Tsuna casi se cae al estilo anime, de escuchar eso por parte de las chicas - "_terminaran muertas!"_ pensaba nervioso Tsuna

**el se llama Hibari Kyoya, es un año mayor a nosotros .y el jefe del comite disciplinario - **dijo Yamamoto presentando al jefe del comite disciplinario con total normalidad

**herviboro, quien te dio permiso de presentarme -** dijo Hibari mirando con ojos matadores a Yamamoto a punto de sacar sus tonfas

_"oh por favor, que no se ponga peor"_ pensaba Tsuna preocupado

**EXTREMO! Hibari, no seas timido! -** grito Ryohie muy emocionado

Hibari tuvo esa cara de ¬¬ "_si se pondra peor"_ penso Tsuna

**- Herviboras -** decia Hibari viendo a las chicas, observando a cada una con una expresion seria **- son las estudiantes de intercambio -** mas que pregunta fue una afirmacion

**si Hibari - **empezo a hablar Yamamoto con su tipica sonrisa **- ellas son las nuevas estudiantes de intercambio**

**- Por juntarse en multitud... Los mordere hasta la muerte -** dijo Hibari preparandose mientras sacaba sus tonfas

**- hey, tranquilo -** dijo Lita acercandose al chico**- hola mucho gusto soy Lita Ino**

**- Hervibora -** empezo a salir un aura negra **- no me gustan las multitudes -** dijo preparando mas sus tonfas

Hibari corrio hacia Lita y estaba a punto de golpearla con una de sus tonfas **- HEY! HIBARI-SAN! ESPERA -** gritaró preocupado Tsuna

**- TU ESTUPIDO DE LAS PELEAS! -** grito Gokudera **- hazle caso al decimo! -** Gokudera saco sus bombas y estaba a punto de lanzarlas

Las amigas de Serena y la misma se sorprendieron de que Hibari sacara unas tonfas de quien sabe donde, a punto de atacar a su amiga** - Hey tu! que le vas a a hacer a Lita! -** grito Rei molesta.

En eso, Lita con su pie detuvo el tonfaso por parte de Hibari **- Oye, tranquilizate - **dij Lita algo sacada de onda y algo molesta

**- Lita -** fue lo unico que dijo Serena viendo a su amiga pelear

-** ¡GENIAL! LITA tendra una pelea contra Hibari-kun -** grito emocionada Mina **- esto sera emocionante**

**- Hay Mina -** dijo AMy con una enorme gota en la cabeza O_OU

-** Wao -** fue lo unico que dijo Hibari con una enorme sonrisa en la cara de ver que esa chica llamada Lita era muy buena, estaba emocionado, bueno, se esta hablando del hombre sediento de sangre; entonces empezo a lanzarle otro ataque a Lita lo cual puso nervioso a Serena, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Mina y Rei, excepto a Amy, Ryohie y Gokudera, este ultimo estaba por entrar a la pelea

**- Estupido HIbari! -** dijo Gokudera preparandose para una pelea.

-** EXTREMO UNA PELEA! -** grito Ryohie

**ma, ma tranquilos -** dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, pero despues TODO SERIO, lo que saco de onda a las chicas(Amy, Mina, Rei y Serena)

_"Estos chicos, siento una energia rara alrededor de ellos, sera mejor que despues hablemos las chicas con Luna y Artemis"_ pensaba Rei algo inquietada de ver a eso chicos sacar armas asi nada mas y pelear. Luego volteo y estaba a punto de caer al estiko anime al ver ls cara de Serena - _"Es muy despitada"_ penso Rei

**- Hibari para! -** dijo Tsuna de forma autoritaria y muy serio, esto hiso que Hibari parara en seco

**- Omnivoro -** decia entre molesto y "siguiendo" ordenes, Tsuna se dio cuenta y se puso nervioso

-** hola -** saludo Serena poniendose entre Tsuna y HIbari **- mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino -** decia con una SONRISA mientras saludaba con sus dedos (el simbolo de amor y paz)-** Mucho gusto Kyoya-kun**

Esto dejo a Tsuna y a los demas, que conocian muy bien al prefecto asi o.O. Cualquiera podia haber pensado que este reaccionaria con un aura oscura, pero Tsuna, se dio cuenta de que este tuvo un semblante tranquilo, esto, de cierta forma puso tranquilo y molesto... molesto porque juraria haber visto una sonrisa en el prefecto al ver la cara de Serena _"debe ser cosa mia... pero... no niego que me puso celoso eso"_ penso Tsuna sin haberse dado cuenta de lo ultimo que penso

Hibari no hiso nada mas que guardar sus tonfas y empezar a salir de la azotea **- Regresen a sus clases o los mordere hasta la muerte -** luego volteo a ver a Lita con un rostro feliz y tranquilo y a la vez confundida **- Quiero tener una pelea contigo**

**EH? -** dijo Lita sin comprender

Todoso hicieron caso , asi que empezaron a salir de la aoztea para ir a clases, durante su trauecto Haru se despidio y ella y Kyoko invitaron a sus nuevas amigas a ir comprar unos pasteles e ir a comerlos en la casa de Tsuna, lo que gustosamente las chicas aceptarion la invitacion.

A lo lejos Reborn,, que se encontraba arriba de un arbol, habia observado todo npor medio de Leon convertido en binoculares **- Serena Tsukino -** empezo a hablar pensativo, ahora con Leon de nuevo en su forma normal - **Esa chica y sus amigas... mi presentimiento no era erroneo... hay algo en esas chicas, una energia las rodea. -** continuo **- sin embargo... no parecen ser las causantes de la extraña energia que se siente por Namimori... ¿Que estara a punto de pasar?**

desaparecio llendose de ese arbol

**-o0o-Fin Flash Back-o0o-**

**_Despues de clases_**

Despues de las clases, Haru y Kyoko invitaron a Serena y sus amigas a que fueran a comer pasteles por una tienda que ellas conocían y que daban ricos pasteles, por lo que la primera en aceptar fue Serena que estaba saliendo corriendo muy feliz, Rei le gritaba que no estuviera de "revoltosa", Tsuna tratando de evitar que Gokudera y Yamamoto se pelearan, Amy estaba terminando de hacer unas cuentas de una tarea, Lita y Ryohie estaban platicando animadamete respecto a los deportes de combate, Kyoko y Haru con MInna hablaban de pasteles.

Mientras caminaban, una voz seria les hablo, sintieron, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mina, Haru Rei y LIta un escalofríos recorrerles por la espalda, mientras que Serena,Kyoko y Amy paraban en seco al sentir que sus amigos habían parado, desconociendo porque. (inocentes)(pero mas serena)

**- Herviboros, porque hacen tanto alboroto –** dijo una voz atrás de ellos–** los morderé hasta la muerte**

**- Hiee! Hib…hibari –san, tranquilo –** trato Tsuna de tranquilizar

**- Hey tu estúpido! que no puedes dejar de molestar al decimo! –** grito Gokudera poniéndose entre Hibari y Tsuna y sus amigos.-** si estas molestando, mas bien deberias de realizar tus tareas como guardian!**

las chicas al escuchar eso, no sabian como reaccionar, a caso dijo guardian?, debia de ser algun juego que no conocian

**La escuela esta a punto de cerrar -** decia sacando sus tonfas

**- Por favor chicos, no peleen -** decia Amy mirando a Gokudera y a Hibari

**- oh vamos tu Hiba-kun -** dijo Mina guiñandole un ojo, el susodicho tuvo una cara de ¬¬*, todo enojado, por usar Hiba-kun

_"HIIII! ESTAMOS MUERTOS"_ PENSABA TSUNA NERVIOSO

Tsuna pensaba que ese dia no podrian salir vivos de la escuela, apenas se encontraban en la entrada

…..

…

Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo 2 de verdad me ponen, feliz, los vere en el tres, tal vez tarde en actualizar, pero es que estare actualizando otros fics y estare muy ocupada, pero no se preocupen, no dejare este fic abandonado}

Se que estuvo corto, pero es que quería poder actualizar rápido, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de estos dos animes ^v^

Próximamente…

**Capitulo 3 Hibari vs Haruka ¿Quien ganara? Primera impresion... MALA**

**- Los morderé hasta la muerte**

**- HIeee! Hi-hibari-san!**

**- Alejate de ella**

**- Wow - dijo con una sonrisa**

**Solo esos dos se encontraban peleando mientras que los guardianes vongola estaban con una cara de no lo podían creer, alguien que podía mantener una pelea con Hibari.**

**- por favor para, son nuestros amigos**

…...

...

* * *

JEJEJE Hibari ha hecho su presentación dos veces jeje

Imagínense la pelea en el próximo capitulo kya! Genial


End file.
